Me, Myself and I
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: Arthur sufre de trastorno de identidad disociativo. Sus otras personalidades aprovechan para salir en sus momentos de 'debilidad' ¿Afectara esto su nueva relación con Alfred? UKxUSA AU.
1. El caballero, el pirata y el punk

**Capitulo 1: El caballero, el pirata y el punk.**

_..._

_Trastorno de identidad disociativo, antes llamado de personalidad múltiple:_

_Es la existencia de dos o más personalidades o identidades en un sujeto, cada una con su propio patrón de percibir y actuar en el ambiente. Al menos dos de estas personalidades deben tomar control del individuo de forma rutinaria._

_..._

_ ¡Me gustas Arthur! ¡De verdad me gustas!_

_ Alfred... Tú..._

_ Me gustas tanto, tanto que me duele. Te veo con otra persona y siento que mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos_

1 de Septiembre. Primer día de clases. Conozco a Alfred porque nuestras madres son amigas, así terminamos en el mismo jardín de infantes, en la misma primaria, secundaria y en la misma preparatoria. Soy un par de años mayor que el, lo vi nacer, lo vi crecer... Y nunca supe cuando fue que empece a verlo con ojos de hombre, de un hombre enamorado; en vez de la mirada de un hermano mayor.

_ ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes que comenzaran las clases?_ lo arrincone contra la pared_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te graduaste?_

_ Yo... Yo nunca vi como eres aquí, eres el presidente estudiantil y... aquí resaltas más que en otros lugares y no me gusta. ¿Es malo acaso quererte solo para mí?_

_ No lo es. Pero no es el momento ni el lugar_ pase una mano por mi cabello_ Por la Reina; Alfred, estamos en el patio trasero del colegio_

_ Ojala alguien nos vea_ me abrazo apretadamente el cuello y me acerco hacia el_ Así saben que Arthur Kirkland es el novio de Alfred F. Jones_

Lo único que salio de mi boca fue una risa. Lo abrace más fuerte, memorizando la suavidad de su cuello y su aroma; hasta que...

_I'm sorry baby, your time is over!_

* * *

Jeje... Sacar el imbécil de Arthur del camino es tan fácil, hasta ya me resulta altamente aburrido... Y no pude haber escogido un momento mejor...

_**¡Déjame estar un minuto más con el! ¡Quiero explicarle nuestro problema!**_

¿Problema? ¿Me consideras un problema caballerito? No,no,no. Si me jodes puedo ser el peor de tus problemas.

_ ¿Qué me dices Artie? ¿Me aceptas?_

**_Si le tocas un solo pelo a Alfred te matare_ **

_ _Of course, Al. _Yo siempre te he amado_

_**¡Hijo de...!**_

Están son las cosas que pasan cuando le haces favores a la gente, lo único que te devuelven es mierda, mierda y más mierda. Ignore al caballerito histérico y me erguí lo más que pude para sobreponerme a Alfred y lo besé. El me respondió instantáneamente, tratando de seguir a mis rápidos labios; no pude evitar reprimir una sonrisita. Arthur y yo... Hace tanto tiempo que deseamos esto...

_ _I love you Alfred__

__ Me too Arthur__

* * *

Después de dejar a mi nueva razón de vivir en su casa, camine lentamente hacia la mía. Estoy tan enamorado, hasta deje que escribiera en mi carpeta del Consejo Estudiantil **Arthur y Alfred 1/9/12~ **

_ Llegas tarde mocoso_

Mire con gesto desafiante a mi hermano mayor, justo llegaba a casa con una petaca de whisky en su mano izquierda.

_ Yo llego a la hora que se me canta Scotty_ el me miro sorprendido, pase a su lado sin mirarlo, le quita la petaca y bebí de ella mientras abría la puerta_

_ Hace bastante que no nos vemos_ me dijo en tono de saludo

_ Siempre salgo cuando no estas en casa, no me gusta que te pongas celoso cuando domino a Bry y a Ry_

_ Como digas_ ambos entramos a la casa_ Y no me gusta que te tomes MIS botellas_ me quita la petaca

_ Vete al demonio_ volvi a quitarle la botella y le di un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago_ Esto es por haberte burlado de mi ayer, en la cena_

_ Me burlaba de Arthur_ se quejo con voz ahogada

_ No,no, no_ me pare frente y le sostuve fuertemente el rostro_ No te olvides que yo también soy Arthur_ le di un beso suave en los labios, lo solté y subí a mi habitación sin mirar atrás.

_ ¿Quien era?_ escuche que Will le preguntaba a Scotty

_ El pirata_ le respondió el.

Impongo respeto en tu casa rojito, que no se te olvide.

_**¡Oye! ¡Yo también quiero salir un rato! ¡Estar aquí encerrado es una mierda, hombre!**_

* * *

Charles y Diana Kirkland son los orgullosos padres de seis hermosos hijos, para ellos, cada uno tenia algo que los hacia especiales a sus ojos... Aunque todo el mundo les preguntara si sabían de la existencia de los preservativos, ganándose un golpe de parte de el y una maldición de parte de ella.

Ahora ambos estan en la cocina con su pequeño hijo: Peter. A el y a su papá les encanta ver a Diana cocinar, su cara de concentración y la soltura con la que lo hace; se les caía la baba al verla.

_ _WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!_ _

Diana se sobresalto y dejo caer un cucharon de madera, Charles y Peter se abrazaron asustados y miraron hacia arriba.

_ Parece que se desperto el Arthur punk querido_ comento la mujer mientras levantaba el cucharon

_ Este niño, uff, parece que no tomo su medicina_

_ ¿Es el punk? ¡Siii! ¡Con el si me llevo bien!_

_ ¡Peter! ¡No debes socializar con las otras personalidades de tu hermano!_

_ Pero si todos son Arthur... Eso es lo que dicen ellos_

Los señores Kirkland suspiraron, su pequeño era tan inocente... Tenían que decirle a su niñero que no lo mimara tanto, haber si le salia un complejo de Edipo o algo así. Con los tres Arthur tenían suficiente.

_ Si tanto lo quieres, ve a decirle que ya se hizo la cena_

_ ¡Siiii! ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano mayoorr~!_ la voz de Peter se fue apagando a medida que se acercaba al piso superior de la vivienda. La música se apago de golpe y aparecieron los demás hijos en el comedor.

_ No se a cual odio más_ se quejo Bryan, el gemelo mayor

_ Yo al pirata, se cree que es nuestro jefe_ dijo Ryan sobandose la cabeza_ Todavia me acuerdo cuando nos amarro de cabeza a ese árbol_

_ El peor día de mi vida_ lo siguio su gemelo

_ ¡Shhh! ¡Ahí viene!_ los dos pelirrojos se sentaron uno pegado al otro y observaron la puerta del lugar.

Peter entraba tomado de la mano de Arthur, que estaba vestido completamente de negro y observaba a todos con el ceño fruncido. Scott le devolvió la mirada, William lo ignoro y los gemelos se encogieron en su asiento. Con su superpoderes de padres, Charles y Diana eran inmunes a la ''mirada''

_ ¿Como te fue en tu primer día de clases hijo?_ le pregunto la mujer, apesar de su ''problema'' Arthur era su hijo favorito

_ De maravilla_ contesto bostezando, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa

_ ¿Paso algo que quieras contarme?_ le pregunto con amor mientras le servia un pedazo de rosbif_

_ Si_ contesto el rascándose la cabeza_ Empece una relación re gay con Alfred_

(Inserte aquí sonido de disco rayado)

_ _WHAT THE FUCK?_ _

_ Si, soy re puto. ¿Y qué? ¿Algun problema?_ la voz del rubio se torno agresiva, los gemelos acercaron sus sillas a la de su padre

_ Nada hijo, simplemente nos tomaste por sorpresa_ contesto Diana_ Enhorabuena hijo, te felicito_

_ ¿Tu eres el dominante?_ se animo a preguntar su marido

_ ¡Charles!_

_ ¡Claro papá! ¡Yo no soy un puto muerde almohadas! ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Francis?_

La familia entera se rio a carcajadas con el último comentario. La familia de Francis, los Bonnefoy, y los Kirkland; eran enemigos desde tiempos ancestrales... Digase desde que los abuelos de los niños se conocieron en secundaria, volviéndose enemigos luego de que Jeanne D'Arc (la más hermosa de la escuela) rechazara a Henry Kirkland para irse con París Bonnefoy, con quien posteriormente se casó y formo una familia.

_ Ese es mi muchacho, tu padre esta orgulloso de tí... Recuerdame llamar a Nicolas para presumirle lo que se perdio su chico. Jajaja_

_ Y podemos ponerle Metallica cuando conteste, para ver si le explota un oído_ lo secundo su hijo, riéndose a carcajadas.

1 Hora Después...

_ ¡Chanananananana!_

__ ¡BUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡QUEGUIDA! ¡HAY UNA GUITAGUA ELECTGICA EN EL TELÉFONO!**_ **_

_ ¡JAJAJA! ¡Todavía conservas ese acento de _frog, _Bonnefoy!_

_ _¿Kirkland? Debí adivinag que egas tú..._ _

Los gritos que se dirigían mi papá y Nicolas se escuchaban hasta mi cuarto, dígase que el segundo ni siquiera estaba en la casa. Puse Sex Pistols a todo volumen y mire mi celular.

**I miss u. I want to see u! **

Sonreí como maniatico cuando vi que Alfred me lo había mandado. ¿Que podia contestarle? Umm~

**Como me gustaria verte para tocarte todo...Como si fueras una guitarra y yo un músico... Te haría soltar las notas más hermosas del planeta, tus suspiros, tus gemidos... **

''Enviar'' Solte una carcajada, cuando me sale lo poeta, no me para nadie.

**O/O Y yo me dejaria sin quejarme, ¿qué más me harias? **

Aparentemente le gusto lo que le dije... Jeje, tranquilo mi amor, Arthur ''el nuevo Gallagher'' Kirkland, te dejara sin aire de tanto que vas a suspirar...

**Nos imagino en un gran estadio. Yo, en el escenario. Tú, destacando entre la gente. Todas mis canciones te las dedicaría y al terminar el concierto; iría corriendo a buscarte para llevarte a mi camarin y allí te daría un recital privado... Solo para ti, el gran amor de mi vida. **

''Enviar'' Soy lo más, definitivamente Johnny Rotten es mi musa... Y los ojos celestes de Alfred mi perdición...

Mierda. ¡Soy un compositor emo, no un jodido poeta Shakespeariano! ¡No me digas que...!

**_Alfred es mio, imitación barata de Noel._**

* * *

**Artie, ojala m hubiera confesado antes... ¡Así me dcias estas cosas tan cute! **

**Tu eres cute. Me voy a soñar contigo hermoso, te veo mañana. Te quiero. **

Suspire. Aparentemente uno de ellos dos había respondido afirmativamente a la declaración de Alfred. Somos tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan iguales.

Uno se llama a si mismo **pirata. **Seductor, peleador, alcohólico.

El otro es el **punk. **Rebelde, contestador, compositor nato.

Y el otro soy yo, **el caballero inglés. **El que se muestra al mundo, el presidente estudiantil, hijo ejemplar y el mejor amigo de Alfred. El se enamoro de mi...

¿O se enamoro de los otros dos?

* * *

_Datos re sexys:_

_1. Los padres de Arthur se llaman igual que los príncipes de Gales: Charles y la fallecida Diana, ayer se cumplieron 15 años de su fallecimiento. El abuelo de Arthur se llama Henry por Enrique VIII, esposo de Ana Bolena._

_2. Los abuelos de Francis son París y Jeanne Bonnefoy. El primero le puse así por la capital de Francia (y por París de Troya xD) Y ella Jeanne D'Arc obviamente. Y Nicolas por el ex-presiente francés, Nicolas Sarkozy._

_3. Las personas con trastorno de personalidad múltiple no recuerdan lo que hacen cuando sus otras personalidades toman el control, no se si lo hice notar mucho o.o_

_4. Hay muy pocos UKUS... No es que odie el USUK, pero... Alfred es re ukeable! Y todas lo ponen a Artie como un supermachote y yo no me quería quedar atrás._

_Me disculpo por no seguir con la Friki, tuve dos días sin clases y no me llego la inspiracion T.T Y me leí los Memes Musicales y salio esto xDD Espero que les guste!_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si me quiere regalar a Reino Unido y a Noruega, los aceptare con los brazos abiertos \(=o=)/_


	2. Malestar

**Capitulo 2: Malestar **

_..._

_¿Quien soy? Estoy tratando de averiguarlo_

_Jorge Luis Borges_

_... _

Me desperté con una gran jaqueca, la luz del día que entraba a traves de las cortinas verdes me hería la vista y el despertador retumbaba en mi cerebro. Mire a mi alrededor, encontrando el piso lleno de botellas de diferentes licores.

_ Lo tomaste todo_ me sobresalte al ver a Scott parado en mi puerta_ Mi colección super secreta..._

_ ¡Scott!_ Mamá paso detrás de el, cargando un cesto lleno de ropa_ Ya llame al colegio para avisar que te sentias descompuesto y Alfred te llamara... Dentro de cinco minutos_

¿Cinco minutos? ¿Pero que hora es?

_Help! I need somebody_

_Help! Not just anybody _

_ Te dejaremos solo mi amor_ Ella siguió su camino y Scott me fulmino con la mirada cuando cerro la puerta

_ ¿Diga?_ conteste mi celular con la voz rasposa

__ ¡Artie! ¿Como estas my love?__

_ B-bien... Mucho mejor_

_ _¡Me alegra!__ los gritos de Alfred me partían el cráneo en dos_ _Te extraño__

_ Yo también_ me contagio su ternura_ Me muero por estar contigo..._

_ _¿Para tocarme como si fuera una guitarra?__

_ Ehh... Si_ Nota mental: revisar los mensajes de texto todos los días al levantarme

_ _Ya tendremos tiempo para esas cosas, ahora solo quiero que estés aquí__

_ Si no se me partiera la cabeza, iria corriendo a buscarte_

_ _Todos buscan al hero... Debo irme Artie, voy a almorzar con Kiku y Eli_ _

_ De acuerdo, no comas muchas hamburguesas_

_ _¡Yo también te amo!__

De acuerdo. Ahora voy a averiguar que mierda hice anoche.

* * *

Scott y Will me miraban fijamente, yo les devolví la mirada sin alterarme; aún así evite mirar directamente a Scott, enfocandome solo en Will.

_ Te levantaste, fuiste a nuestro cuarto y robaste las botellas de nuestro hermano mayor. Punto final_

_ ¿Con disculparme no basta?_

_ No. Sabes que tienes un problema que no debe tratarse a la ligera y ahi andas, pancho por la vida..._

_ Will, no sabes lo mal que me siento_

_ Dejame terminar. De ahora en adelante vamos a supervisar todo lo que haces, incluso lo que hagas o llegues a hacer con Jones_

**_Bla, bla, bla... ¿Con tantas palabras le dice ''I love you'' a su novia?_**

_ ¿Me estas escuchando Arthur? Arthur_

_ Maldito mocoso_

_ Se,se... ¿Donde esta mi guitarra? Con tu discurso a lo mejor escribo un futuro hit musical_

_ ¿Arthur?_

_ No, Tony Blair_ Mis dos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos, aparentemente no esperaban que el caballerito se fuera de repente.

_ ¡Tu te tomaste mis botellas! ¡Mis whisky escoces!_

_ Oh, las altas tierras de Escocia... Dulce efímero aire de mar que enreda mi cabello y acaricia mi rostro, el sonido de las gaitas solo alimenta mi nostalgia... Y tus licores... Enriquecen el paladar de vikingos y piratas_

Scott y William se miraron, ¿mis dotes poetas los sorprendían? Si leyeran los mensajes que le mande a Alfred anoche, uf, Tom Wolfe se revolcaría en el suelo por la envidia. William abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero mi celular empezó a sonar.

_ ¿Quién carajos es?_

_ _¿Arthur? Eh, soy Alfred. ¿Estabas ocupado?_ _

_ Para ti nunca estoy ocupado, luz de mis ojos_

_ _Ya basta, haces que me sonroje, y los heros no se sonrojan_ _

_ Jeje, ¿ocurre algo _my love_?_

_ _Kiku dice que tienes los papeles del baile de bienvenida o algo así_ _

_ ¡El baile!_ ¿De que puto baile me habla? Todo culpa del caballerito idiota_ ¿Qué te parece si llevo los papeles a la salida y de paso voy a recogerte?_

_ _Yeesss! ¡Te esperare con los brazos abiertos!_ _

_ Y si quieres también con las piernas_ lo escuche sobresaltarse_ Era broma, después nos vemos. Te adoro _sole mio__

__ M-me too. Seeyoulater_ _Corto rápidamente. Arthur Kirkland, eres un matador.

Me levante del sofa, recien eran las 12:15 y mi sol no saldría del colegio hasta las 17:00. Yo me voy a tomar una siesta, me volteo al mismo tiempo que Scott se levantaba. Paso junto a mi y me dio una nalgada, al mismo tiempo que me daba una hoja de papel.

_Llevar a Kiku los papeles para el baile y buscar a Alfred_

* * *

Negro, solo veo negro, todo negro. ¿Esto es la nada? Miro a mi alrededor y me veo a mi mismo. Rubio, pálido, ojos verdes, grandes cejas. ¿Ese soy yo? Escucho pasos detrás de mi, me volteo y de nuevo soy yo. Soy yo y al mismo tiempo no lo soy.

Yo estoy usando una remera con el logo de The Sex Pistols, pantalones ajustados de cuero, unas botas con plataformas, mis uñas pintadas de negro y dos muñecas están llenas de pulseras. Me camuflo fácilmente en esta oscuridad... Pero sigo aquí.

Mi otro yo viste un sencillo esmoquin negro, pero muy elegante. Noto que el negro hace resaltar mi cabello y mis ojos. Con ese esmoquin, también desaparece en la oscuridad... Pero resalta más que yo.

Y el otro, simplemente no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Abrigo largo rojo, sombrero con plumas, un ajustado pantalón blanco y unas botas negras. El no se pierde en la negrura, es radiante...El es luz.

¿Cual de ellos es mi verdadero yo?

_ Yo soy tú_ el punk dio un paso adelante_ Gran músico, poeta, tal vez maleducado y contestador; pero soy todo lo que necesitas. Yo cuidare bien de ti_

_ No, yo soy tu_ el caballero también dio un paso_ Educado, de perfil galante, el hijo prodigo. Alfred se enamoro de mí_

_ Todos formamos parte de un todo_ el pirata camino directamente hacia mi, acariciando la coronilla del caballero y el brazo del punk_ Yo resalto más que los demás, aún así se que no me elegirás; porque soy el peor. Aun así..._ abrazó a los otros dos y se acerco más_ Yo te quiero_

* * *

Abrí los ojos, la alarma de mi celular sonaba de fondo, en la pantalla del aparato estaba pegado un papel con indicaciones. Cambie mi ropa negra por un sencillo pantalón de jean azul y una camisa blanca. Puse en mi mochila los papeles que necesitaba y salí hacia mi escuela sin despedirme de nadie en casa, total voy a volver... ¿No? Dios, que ganas de tomarme un whisky. Desabroche la camisa de modo que se viera mi cruz oro y parte de mi pecho, las chicas me comían con la mirada; malditas zorras.

_ ¡Arthur!_ Alfred corría felizmente hacia mí y yo, sincronizado con el, lo recibí en mis brazos.

_ ¿Tenes un poco de whisky?_ le pregunte medio en broma

_ No_ contesto felizmente_ Pero Gilbert tiene, hoy trato de vendermela dentro en el receso_

_ ¿En serio?_ Gilbert Beilschmidt: el hombre de los 100 días de castigo_ Llevare estos papeles al director, tu espérame aquí_

Entre sin miramientos al establecimiento, le deje los papeles a la secretaria del director y camine elegantemente hacia la salida. Los pocos alumnos que todavia estaban en el edificio me miraban boquiabiertos, hmp, de seguro no se había detenido a ver mi belleza; solo mis actos como presidente, que jodieron a más de uno.

_ ¿Qué están haciendo?_ me detuve abruptamente al encontrarme con un curioso grupo: Beilschmidt, su idiota amigo Fernández y otros tres chicos.

_ ¡Kirkland! ¡El awesome yo pensó que no habías venido!_ escondio algo en su mochila, los chicos que estaban con el empezaron a temblar.

_ Bla, bla, bla_ pasé junto a ellos, Beilschmidt suspiro aliviado... Hasta que recibio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que tire una botella de cerveza que me apresure a recoger_ Puaj, es de la barata_

_ ¡Oye tío! ¿Quién te crees que eres para...?_ Fernández ya iba a despotricar contra mi, pero lo calle dándole una hoja de papel

_ El castigo empieza mañana. No te quejes si no quieres terminar como el_ seguí mi camino, deleitándome con los gemidos de dolor del alemán canoso ese; maldito idiota. Tire la cerveza en un cesto de basura para no alertar a Alfred.

* * *

_ Y entonces yo le dije ''_Honey, the hero is here'' _¡Y ella se río de mí!_

Habla, habla, habla y habla, ¿qué este chico no se calla nunca? Yo puedo hacer que esa boquita emita sonidos más... Agradables al oído. Nos detuvimos esperando que cambiara el semáforo, Alfred jugaba con mi mano; la puso en su rostro y se froto con ella. Parecía un gatito.

_ Al_ lo llame. Levanto el rostro y se encontró con mis labios. Lo apreté fuertemente contra mí, sin importar que los demás transeudentes nos estuvieran mirando. No lo solté hasta que lo sentí jadear en busca de aíre_ ¿Te gusto?_

_ _Y-yes..._ _se había sonrojado. Volteo el rostro para no enfrentarse con mi mirada.

El resto del camino ninguno de los dos hablo, pero íbamos abrazados. Me agarro un ataque de buen humor y empecé a silbar una canción, Alfred río y se apretó más contra mi costado. Cuando llegamos a su casa, nos dimos otro abrazo.

_ ¿Mañana iras a la escuela?_ pregunto contra mi cuello, su aliento me hizo estremecer.

_ Si, ya se me paso la resa... Digo, ya se me paso el dolor de cabeza_

_ Genial_ me dio un beso tímido en el cuello y se separo de mí_ Entonces te veo mañana_

_ Y no te me vas a escapar_ nos dimos un beso suave y lento. Distinguí una rara combinación de café y Coca Cola en los labios de mi chico_ _I love you__

__ I love you_ _repitió el con una sonrisa. Entro a su casa de espaldas y lo escuche caerse cuando cerro la puerta.

Camine lentamente hacia casa, el sabor salado de la cerveza había sido reemplazado por el de los labios de Alfred. No sabia con exactitud cuantas veces me había dicho que me amaba, lo único que me preguntaba es...

¿A quien de nosotros se lo dijo?

* * *

_Respondiendo Rewies~ _

_ukita kyoichi: Gracias! Tengo una semana bastante agitada, pero voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda ;)_

_Akeifa: A mi también me gusta por el eso el UKxSpain! Y el shota me trauma un poco, es como un Arthur pedofilo o.o Y el Arthur pirata con Alfred esta sobreexplotado... Pero es re awesome xD._

_Winry Uchiha Nightray: Tenes razón, los dos son re sukes. Francis ukea a Arthur, leí por ahí que Iván ukea a Al... Una locura jeje. La verdad que la historia de Inglaterra es re... (baba) _

_Bere: Me alegra que te haya gustado, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda._

_MyobiXHitachiin: Estoy de acuerdo con vos, Dios... No se quien es peor, el Alfred inocenton o un Arthur que no queja si lo ukean u.u Y no, no queria hacerlo taan real, tal vez en este cap se entiende mejor. Como que una personalidad resalta más que la otra y es la ''dominante'' por así llamarla. Además, lo que es muy realista es aburrido ;)_

_Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer~!_


	3. Amigos

**Capitulo 3: Amigos**

_..._

_Esas cosas tan sencillas son las que encontramos en alguien a quien consideramos un amigo_

_Anónimo_

_... _

Alfred nunca fue una persona capaz de leer los ambientes, no sabia si este era tenso, alegre o triste; cosa que siempre le traia varios problemas. Arthur siempre lo regañaba por eso. Arthur... El estaba muy raro desde su declaración de ayer, se comportaba como un novio cariñoso, romantico y picaron... Pero sentía que no era Arthur, ¿qué es lo que pasaba con el?

_ Mamá_ el ojiazul había decidido descargar su frustración con sus padres_ Necesito preguntarte algo_

_ Claro. Ordeno la mesa y hablamos_ la mujer se preocupo por el tono en le que hablo su hijo, miro a su esposo y este le devolvio la mirada. Apagó el televisor y camino lentamente hacia la cocina.

Franklin y Marilyn Jones eran un matrimonio hecho y derecho desde hace 15 años. Franklin había tenido otra novia, que es la madre de Alfred, pero al enterarse de que ella lo estaba engañando frente a sus narices; espero a que su hijo naciera y se lo llevo con el. Ella no hizo nada para impedirlo. Alfred casualmente nació el 4 de julio, día de la independencia estadounidense; Franklin desde entonces festeja ''el día de la Libertad'' a lo grande. Conoció a Marilyn en el hospital donde nació su hijo y desde entonces no se habían separado, ella quería al niño como si fuera su hijo biológico y lo malcrió mucho... Y eso le enseño a conocer todos los gestos de su pequeño y sus cambios de humor.

_ Mamá, papá, tengo que preguntarles algo_ Alfred miraba fijamente su hamburguesa

_ ¿Qué cosa hijito?_ pregunto Franklin nervioso_ No estas comiendo tu comida, eso es preocupante_

_ ¿Arthur tiene un problema, verdad?_ los dos adultos se miraron sorprendidos

_ ¿Que quieres decir hijo?_

_ Digo que, hay veces que actúa normal: buenos modales, mal humor... Pero en otras, es... No se, como si hubiera otra persona dentro suyo. ¿Me explico?_

_ Claro que si Al_ Marilyn se acaricio su cabello castaño claro_ ¿No deberías hablarlo con Arthur?_

_ ¿Tu crees?_

_ Si, pero hablado en persona. No por Facebook_ le aclaro su madre_ No querrás batir el récord del noviazgo más corto_

_ ¡Claro que no!_ Alfred se levantó de un salto_ _Thank you mommy!_ _el ojiazul corrió hasta su habitación para mandarle un mensaje a su chico.

_ Mary, querida, ¿no deberíamos decirle?_ le pregunto Franklin a su esposa

_ Le prometí a Di que no se lo diría, Artie se lo dirá cuando se sienta listo_ la mujer miro el piso

_ Como tu quieras amor_ se abrazaron, pensando en porque la vida siempre les traía complicaciones.

* * *

**I miss u. No puedo esperar para verte mañana. I lv u **

El contenido del mensaje me hizo reír, no hay nada más lindo que mensajearte con tu persona amada cuando estas acostado.

**Yo también te extraño mi vida, no puedo parar de pensar en ti. Tu voz, tu olor, tus ojos, tu cuerpo... Te amo.**

Suspire. Alfred, Alfred, si supieras las dudas que despiertas en mi interior. Si supieras que estoy peleando con mi mismo para obtener tu amor... ¿A quien te mereces? ¿A mi? ¿El caballero inglés? Yo estoy convencido que te enamoraste de mí. Pero el pirata te beso, paseo contigo y el punk te conquisto con su amor emo barato... ¿No tengo derecho a dudar si de verdad te enamoraste de quien considero mi yo verdadero?

**Como me gustaria dormir contigo, así no te extrañaría tanto. **

**¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa este finde? **

Volví a suspirar. ¿No parezco demasiado interesado contestando tan rápido tus mensajes?

**Yeess~ Mom and Dad se van a Boston y no quiero estar solito T_T **

**Ok, este fin de semana me quedare en tu casa. Voy a soñar contigo mi amor, te amo.**

Mañana es jueves. Tengo que ser un caballero todo el tiempo que este contigo, mantendré a raya a los otros dos para poder estar contigo sin olvidarme de lo que hacemos... Luchare por ti Alfred.

* * *

Llegue al colegio antes que mi amor, como siempre. Algunos de mis compañeros me miraban asustados, otros cotilleaban y algunos me saludaban. Adolescentes, ¿quien los entiende?

Camine hacia mi salón sin prisa alguna. Lo lindo de estar en último año es que la mayoría del tiempo te la pasas tonteando y bebiendo el café del Starbucks en vez de estudiar. Me senté en mi lugar riendo internamente de mi amado Alfred, como el estaba en primer año lo iban a hacer sufrir mucho; por suerte guarde mis apuntes... Porque yo guarde mis apuntes de los años anteriores, ¿no?

_ Buenos días, Arthur-san_ Kiku Honda, mi nuevo mejor amigo ahora que Alfred es mi... Novio.

_ Buenos días Kiku_ le devolví el saludo

_ Elizabeta-chan y yo nos enteramos de las nuevas noticias, felicidades_

_ Todos los días le agradezco a Dios que tu y Eli estén en un salón diferente_ río con mi comentario y se sentó a mi lado_ Y no, no les doy permiso para que nos saquen fotos

_ Tu sabes que las conseguiré de todos modos_ saco una pequeña cámara plateada y lustro su lente, sacandole brillo. Lo único que logre hacer fue reír.

Kiku, Elizabeta y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria, consecuente terminaron conociendo a Alfred y así nos volvimos grandes amigos. Ellos dos se autoconsideraban ''parias sociales'', ambos tenían amores imposibles y muchos enemigos... En su mayoria obtenidos gracias a mi. Esos eran los momentos en que el pirata salio y arreglo mi vida, regalándome a Kiku y Eli para demostrarme que no estoy tan solo como yo creo... Y de paso para no estar todo el tiempo con Al.

_ Antonio-san te esta matando con la mirada, Arthur-san_ me susurro Kiku y me señalo al español, en cualquier momento el idiota se me tira encima.

* * *

Historia es una de mis materias favoritas, lo único que tengo que hacer es escribir lo que diga el profesor y después estudiarlo... Si no fueran más de 11 hojas. Ni modo, a resumir se ha dicho. Kiku se acariciaba las sienes en un intento de serenarse.

_ Anímate, no puede ser peor_

_ Si, si que puede..._ me dirigió una mirada sombría Veo mis horas de vicio desaparecer frente a mis ojos_

_ Vamos a almorzar_ me levante y salí del salón seguido por mi amigo, quien seguía rodeado por un aura depresiva. Pasamos de largo la cafetería y fuimos hacia el patio, donde Al y Eli nos saludaban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

_ ¡Artie!_ mi chico corrió velozmente hacia mi, dandome el tiempo justo para lanzarle mi almuerzo a Kiku_ ¡Te extrañeee!_ Al se tiro encima de mi, terminando ambos en el suelo

_ ¡No seas tan escandaloso! ¿Qué no ves que estamos rodeados de personas?_ lo regañe, pero aún así le correspondí el abrazo

_ Pero es que te extrañe mucho..._ me dio un suave beso en la mejilla_ Y Eli dijo que me golpearía si no me dejaba fotografiar_

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ mire a mi costado, los que se hacían llamar mis mejores amigos sacaban fotos a la loco. Me siento presidente del país en vez del presidente estudiantil_ ¡Ya basta!_

_ Nooo~_ canturreo Eli_ Hasta que sonrías

_ Eli..._ le advertí con la mirada

_ ¡Es nuestro último año! ¡Y el primero de Alfie! ¡Por favor!_ suspire y mire a mi amado, el sonreía mostrando sus blancos dientes y hacia gestos hacia la cámara de Kiku

_ Alfred_ lo llame, el me miro y yo lo bese suavemente. No había movimiento de labios, solo un piquito; para sentirnos un poco.

Las risas de Eli y los pedidos de Kiku de cambiar de posición me sacaron una sonrisa. Rodé para que Alfred quedara debajo de mí y acerque mi boca a su oído.

_ Este fin de semana no habrá cámaras le susurre en voz baja, lo sentí estremecerse. Los otros dos reían y gritaban felices, hasta yo por primera vez me siento pleno y feliz. ¿Qué podría arruinar este momento?_

_ ¡Kirkland! ¡El awesome yo ha venido para vengarse!_

* * *

_Cha, cha, chaannn~ Soy jodida ya se, mira que cortar un cap en semejante momento... Pero son casi las 23:30 y tengo cole mañana xDD_

_Datos re awesomes:_

_Los nombres de los padres de Al: Franklin por Franklin Jefferson y Marilyn, por la actriz Marilyn Monroe. La verdadera madre de Alfred va a aparecer más adelante... Preparense para sufrir xD_

_En Macroeconómia me dejo para estudiar 11 hojas de carpeta o.o Hace dos semanas que vengo salvandome de la leccion... Dios quiera que sean tres T.T_

_MyobiXHitachiin: Espero que este cap te aclare algunas dudas, ya habras visto que ni el caballero esta seguro si se enamoro de el... Acordate de la personalidad tsundere de Arthur, se muestra seguro, pero por dentro es un caramelo de frutilla jeje Y como soy re yo (?) te voy a adelantar algo... El pirata es el prota del cap que viene :B Ya vas a ver porque._

_Akeifa: Me dejaste pensando xDD Lo unico que se es que cuando Al se de cuenta va a ser un momento feo :s Hasta yo sufro y soy la escribe esto xD_

_ukita kyoichi: Como le dije a Myobi, el pirata va a ser el prota el cap que viene xD Pero veo que te gusta el punk... A mi me gusta todo lo que se mueva, en especial si es britanico jiji._

_Espero que les guste, gracias por leer~_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya y no lo pienso repetir más._


	4. Nunca olvides I

**Capitulo 4: Nunca olvides I**_  
_

_..._

_Los recuerdos persiguen su mente_

_¡Sálvalo de la noche sin fin!_

_Susurra cálida y tierna... __Por favor vuelve a mí_

_Gretá Salóme & Jónsi - Never Forget_

_... _

_ ¡Maldito Gilbert! ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados? ¡Bastardo!_ Eli se arremango las mangas de su uniforme y camino a pasos agigantados hacia Gilbert mientras buscaba algo en su bolso, pero fue detenida por Antonio, que la abrazó fuertemente la espalda para que no se moviera.

_ ¡Elizabeta-chan!_ Kiku corrío hacia ella, pero un tacle sorpresivo lo arrojo al suelo_ ¿Eh? ¿Francis-san?_

_ _Bonjour bon ami_ _saludo en tono pervertido el francés_ Lo siento mucho, pero no puedes entrometerte en esto__  
_

_ ¡No voy a dejar que lastimen a Arthur-san!_

_ Jojo, tranquilo _cher. _A no ser que quieras terminar como el_

Alfred observo la escena confundido, su Artie le había hablado bastante de ese chico Gilbert y siempre tuvo la ligera sospecha de que estaba medio loco... Y ahora se confirmaba su teoría. Se sobresalto cuando dejo de sentir la calidez de su novio. El se había levantado. Ahora caminaba, cabizbajo, hacia el otro chico.

_ No deberías armar escándalos en la hora del almuerzo_ lo regaño sin mirarlo_ ¿Acaso quieres otro castigo?_

_ ¡Kesesese! ¡El awesome yo no te teme, Kirkland! ¡Te fastidio desde primer año! ¡Kesese!_

Antonio y Francis rieron con el, Kiku y Eli observaban la escena enfadados; la chica lentamente volvió a meter una mano en su bolso.

_ ¡Cuando el Bad Friend Trio esta aquí, no hay quien nos detenga! ¿Qué harás contra nosotros tres? ¿Eh?_ Gilbert empujo fuertemente a Arthur, tirándolo al suelo_ ¡Ser el puto presidente estudiantil no te hace más awesome que yo!_ le grito, dándole una patada en la cara

_ ¡Arthur!_ Alfred se levanto velozmente

_ ¡Gilbert no lo golpees!_ pidió Eli desesperada

_ Kesese. No puedes contra mí, británico idiota_ le dío otra patada, esta vez en el estomago.

_ ¡Por favor detente!_ la oji verde vacilaba, pensando en como entrometerse en el conflicto sin lastimar a Antonio... Al menos no mucho_ ¡Si no te detienes, te las veras conmigo!_

_ ¡Aquí esta el _heroooooo_!_

_ ¿Eh?_ Gilbert se volteo, recibiendo el impacto de un puño en su mejilla derecha_ ¿Quien eres tu y como usas golpear a mi awesome persona?_

_ Soy Jones_ el ojiazul acomodo su chaqueta de aviador_ Alfred F. Jones_

_ ¡Así se hace Alfie!_ exclamo Eli. Piso fuertemente el pie de Antonio y saco una sartén de su bolso_ Esto es por haberme ''abrazado'' sin mi permiso_ le dijo al español, golpeándole con la sartén.

_ _Merde!_ _murmuro Francis, aplastando más a Kiku contra el pasto_ ¡Dijiste que tenías un arma secreta contra esa sartén!_ le grito a su amigo, observando con pena al Antonio knock out

_ ¿Qué loca trae una sartén al colegio? ¡Me duele mi mejilla, ay, ay!_ el organizador del escándalo empezó a correr de un lado a otro, provocando las risas de la pequeña multitud que se había acercado para ver que ocurría

_ ¡Jajaja! ¡No eres tan awesome como el _hero_!_ se burlo Alfred_ ¡Yo salvaré al mundo de canosos como tú!_

_ ¡Canoso!_ se burlo Eli riendo histericamente junto con su amigo.

Alfred iba a soltar otro comentario, cuando el puño de Gilbert impacto fuertemente en su estomago. La multitud aspiro aire fuertemente, Kiku y Eli se quedaron inmóviles. El ojiazul se encurvo, sujetándose el estomago; Gilbert lo jalo fuertemente del cabello para enderezarlo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz y lo arrojo con violencia al suelo.

_ ¡Alfred-san!_ exclamo Kiku con voz ahogada, Francis aplastaba su rostro contra la tierra para que no se entrometiera

_ De esta no te salvas Beilschmidt..._ Eli corrio velozmente hacia el, pero alguien llego antes que ella y le asesto un fuerte golpe en la cara al alemán

_ ¡Arthur!_

* * *

Me siento libre, estoy flotando en una blanca y suave nube en medio de la nada. Yo me acompaño a mi mismo... El pirata, el punk y el caballero; siempre estan conmigo... Pero algo anda mal, alguien molesta al caballero y lo golpea salvajemente. ¿No debo defenderlo? ¿No debo defenderme? Todavia soy muy debíl, ni en mi mente me materializo de manera corporea... El pirata se levanta y acaricia la mejilla del caballero, luego revuelve los cabellos del punk. Ahora camina lentamente hacia mi, siento sus dedos acariciando mi rostro.

**_ ¡Alfred-san!_**

**_ De esta no te salvas Beilschmidt..._ **

_ Mi amor me espera. No tendre clemencia con nadie_ dijo el pirata y me dio un beso antes de desaparecer.

**_Por favor, no hagas nada de lo que nos... De lo que me pueda llegar a arrepentir._**

* * *

La cara del idiota de Beilschmidt estaba deformada por el enojo, pero pude ver miedo en sus curiosos ojos rojos. Ese miedo y el dolor que me provocaban mis heridas me hacían sentir un inmenso placer... Que era opacado por la ira cuando vi a Alfred arrodillado en el piso, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

_ ¿Toda esta tontería porque te cague tu cervecería clandestina? ¡Hay otras formas mejores de conseguir dinero! ¡Pero tu estas emborrachando a adolescentes!_ le grite, dándole otro golpe

_ ¡Por tu culpa casi me expulsan! ¡Mi propio abuelo quiso correrme de aquí!_ me grito, sujetándome por el cuello de la camisa

_ ¡Pues te lo merecías! ¡Pero claro, el abuelito es incapaz de ir contra su nieto querido!_ yo también lo sujete por el cuello, la gente a nuestro alrededor retrocedió.

_ ¡Al menos a mi, mi familia me quiere! ¡Kesese!_

De acuerdo, esa fue la gota que re valso el vaso. Me arroje encima de el y empece a golpearlo salvajemente. El idiota, sin quedarse atrás, me devolvió todos los golpes. Rodábamos por el suelo, sentí al pasto y la tierra colarse por mi ropa. Mis palmas raspándose cuando intente quedarme quieto en un lugar para golpearlo mejor. Mi puño manchado de sangre cuando logre golpearlo en la nariz, provocandole una gran hemorragia.

_ ¡Alguien separelos!_

_ ¡Lo va a matar!_

Beilschmidt dejo de moverse, su mano izquierda soltó mi cabello y cayo lentamente a su costado; mientras que la derecha quedo enmedio de nuestros cuerpos en una posición muy extraña.

_ ¡Ya basta Arthur!_ escuche la voz de Francis en mi oído y unos brazos me levantaron, alejándome del magullado cuerpo del bastardo.

_ ¿Tu también quieres una ronda bastardo?_

_ Cuando quieras_ me contesto el imbécil sonriéndome_ Pero aquí no_

_ Francés cagon_ me solté de los desconocidos brazos y sujete el cuello del idiota_ También tengo asuntos pendientes contigo..._

_ _Arthur stop!_ _me voltee violentamente hacia esa voz. Alfred y Elizabeta me observaban asustados_ Ya paso, por favor escúchame..._

_ ¿Tú también estas en mi contra?_ le grite furioso_ ¿Quieres humillarme y golpearme hasta el cansancio como este trío de idiotas?_

_ ¡Claro que no!_ se acerco lentamente hacia mí, franqueado por la chica_ Gilbert necesita un médico y tu también, por favor tranquilízate_

_ Escuchalo _mon ami. Mon cher Alfred _solo se preocupa por tí_ volví a voltearme. ¿Quién se cree ese _wine bastard _para decirme que hacer? Me solte de los brazos que me sostenian y corrí hacia el, pero... ¿Eso es un florete?_  
_

_ _Fermo dove sei, fottuto bastardo_ _

Un chico de piel dorada, de cabello castaño oscuro; me miraba fríamente a través de sus oscuros ojos verdes. Movió el florete en mi dirección y luego apunto al francés, como decidiendo a quién iba a atravesar primero.

_ ¿Arthur Kirkland?_ pregunto_ ¿Quién de los dos es Arthur Kirkland?_

_ Soy yo_ hice amago de caminar hacia el, pero me apunto con el florete

_ _Nonno, è qui!_ _grito. Al instante, los directores Vargas y Beilschmidt aparecieron junto con un joven bastante parecido al chico del florete

_ _Fratello! Lo sai che non dovrebbe minacciare le persone con il tuo foglio!_ _

El era más palido que su hermano, unos centímetros más bajo que el, su cabello era castaño con un brillo pelirrojo y sus ojos eran de un bonito ambas. Al ver que lo miraba, empezó a temblar como gelatina.

_ _Che idiota sei Feliciano! Questi due stanno uccidendo!_ _miro al director Vargas_ _Così grande sono i figli della tua scuola?__

* * *

_Explico porque divido el cap en dos: mañana tengo examén y queria publicar por lo menos un cap hoy xDD Tratare de subir la siguiente parte a la noche, pero no prometo nada u.u En la segunda parte se va a entender porque use la canción ''Never Forget'' como titulo, si la escuchan, puede que se den cuenta xD_

_Gracias por leer~! _

_P,D: Se viene Lovino, el macho italianoooo x3_


	5. Nunca olvides II

**Capitulo 5: Nunca olvides II **

_..._

_Nunca olvides, lo que hice, lo que dije_

_Cuando te dí todo mi corazón y mi alma_

_La mañana vendrá y sé que seremos uno_

_Porque todavía creo que tu te acordarás de mi_

_Gretá Salóme & Jónsi - Never Forget_

_..._

Mi furia todavía no se ha disipado. Rojo, veo todo rojo. Alfred y Elizabeta me llevan a la enfermería. Allí todo sigue rojo. La enfermera esta ocupada con el imbécil de Beilschmidt y su estúpido amigo español... Ni que Elizabeta golpeara tan fuerte. Me obligan a tumbarme en una de las camas, cerré las cortinas para tener un poco de privacidad. Me agarre fuertemente la cabeza. ¡Soy un pirata! ¡No un maldito psicópata! Pero los piratas eran asesinos, ¿verdad?

_ Arthur_

Alfred corrió las cortinas y se sentó a los pies de la cama. En ningún momento se digno a mirarme. Si quiere terminar conmigo, lo entenderé perfectamente.

_ _Who are you?_ _susurro_ _I don't like you. Disappears.__

_ ¿De que estas hablando?_ el solo me habla en inglés cuando esta serio o cuando esta triste.

_ Tu no eres Arthur. El que yo conozco hubiera golpeado a ese sujeto, pero hubiera sabido cuando parar_

_ No digas tonterías Alfred. Este soy yo, yo soy Arthur_

_ ¡No lo eres!_ levantó el rostro bruscamente, esta llorando..._ ¡Quiero a mi Arthur! ¡Devuélvemelo!_ se tiro encima de mi, atrapando mis caderas con sus piernas. Se apoyo en sus antebrazos y se acerco a mi rostro.

_ Alfred..._ empece a hablar, el me interrumpió

_ ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo!_

_ ¿Y a cual de todos quieres?_ gire bruscamente, quedando encima de el_ Tienes varios para elegir, ¿lo quieres con moño?_

_ Quiero al Arthur que me dice palabras lindas, el que me regaña todo el tiempo, el que esta pendiente de mí, el que me cocina comida asquerosa... Pero... Yo más que nada..._ puso una mano en mi rostro_ Quiero al Arthur que me ama_

_**Todos te amamos Al... Todos.** _

_ Todos te amamos_ murmure, acercándome a sus labios_ Te amo Al_

_ Repitelo_ murmuro, cerrando sus ojos

_ Te amo_ lo bese suavemente_ Te amo_

...

_ ¡Hey, ustedes!_ el italiano moreno... Mi nuevo enemigo_ ¡Chigiiiii!_

_ ¿Qué pasa niichan?_ su hermano miro nuestra comprometedora pose_ _Nonno! _¡Qué tiernos! ¿Me abrazas niichan?

_ ¡Qué rulo tan mono, tío! ¿Para que sirve?_

_ Antonio, ni se te ocurra tocar con tu sucia mano el rulo de mi nieto_

_ ¡Arthur no te muevas! ¡Por favor no te muevas!_

_ Lista de castigados: Beilschmidt, Bonnefoy, Fernández Carriedo, Hédérvary..._

_ Test para Face: ¿cual de los dos nietos del dire es más sexy?_

_ Honda, Jones y Kirkland_

_ ¡Nooo! ¡Otro castigo no! Pero como eres mi abuelo, de seguro ese castigo sera awesome_

Definitivamente, este acaba de ser el mejor momento que me han arruinado.

* * *

_ Arthur, ellos son mis adorados nietos, ¿no son lindos~?. Mira, el es Feliciano_ señalo al italiano más bajo

_ _C- Ciao_ _parece que me teme.. Genial.

_ Y ese que esta allá es Lovino_

_ ¡No te daré mi número de teléfono bastardo español! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!_

_ Nací el 12 de febrero, mi color favorito es el rojo y amo los tomates_

_ ¿Y a mi que mierda me importa? Hmp, pero... Yo también amo los tomates_

_ ¡Te amooo~!_

_ Ya llame a tus padres, discutiremos tu castigo mañana. ¡Ahora, corre, corre, corazón! ¡Antes de que German se de cuenta que te deje ir~!_ Tome la mano de Alfred y salí corriendo, hay que aprovechar que el director Vargas esta de buen humor con la llegada de sus nietos.

El camino hasta la casa de Alfred fue silencioso, no pude evitar sentirme aliviado que no preguntara sobre mi extraño comportamiento en la enfermería. Llegamos a la puerta de su casa y solté su mano, pero me perdí en esos profundos ojos azules.

_ Estas muy lastimado_ puso su mano en una de mis magulladas mejillas_ El _hero _te curara_ por un efímero segundo sentí la suavidad de sus labios, luego una agradable caricia húmeda me hizo estremecer.

_ Alfred_ lo abrace por la cintura y lo aprisione suavemente contra la blanca puerta de su hogar. Tal vez alguien pueda vernos... Pero eso me excita más.

_ El viernes soy todo tuyo_ murmuro en mi oído.

_ Me vuelves loco_ lo apreté más fuerte contra mí_ Mírate, sonrojado, tan sumiso, todo para mí. No puedo esperar para hacerte mío... Solo mío..._ le mordí agresivamente el cuello

_ Tuyo_ gimió De Arthur Kirkland. Nunca lo olvides_

Tal vez no sepa quien soy, que ahora un pirata domine mi cuerpo; pero tu voz lo desperto. Solo tu puedes sacarme de mi eje, volverme loco. Puede que no este seguro de muchas cosas pero de algo estoy seguro...

Te amo, Alfred F. Jones

* * *

_El cap más corto hasta ahora, es que lo escribí en una hoja de carpeta xD No se si se entendio bien porque el nombre del cap, la cancion repite mucho, no me olvides, y blabla. Queria destacar que Artie casi se pierda así mismo y Al lo hizo regresar jeje_

_ Quiero hacerles una pregunta, y estoy segura de que van a decir que si... ¿Lemon en el siguiente cap? xDD Sería mi primer lemon, ni siquiera pude escribir un lemon hetero jeje... Acosejenme porfiiss, se aceptan reviews y mensajes privados!_

_Respondiendo rewies:_

_MyobiXHitachiin: El florete es la espada que se usa en el esgrima y antes era utilizada por los piratas cuando peleaban~ Italia en las olimpiadas siempre se destaco en esgrima (una pista de un futuro cap) Y si, hay una cuarta personalidad, pero no destaca tanto como las otras. _

_Nekolandia: Me encanta que te guste! Espero que este cap te agrade tanto como los otros!_

_ukita kyochi: Los acosadores y acosadoras son bienvenidos! Mientras no sean franceses o rusos o.O Estoy con la inspiración a mil, nunca escribo caps de mis fics en hojas sueltas porque me pone nerviosa que alguien los vea xD Así que tranqui, que se vienen grandes momentos! ;)_

_Gracias por leer~!_


	6. La pasión no se detiene

**Capitulo 6: La pasión no se detiene **

_..._

_El es tan lindo, que no puedo evitar querer protegerlo_

_España / Antonio Fernández Carriedo_

_... _

Apenas puse una mano en el picaporte de la puerta, unos brazos me arrastraron dentro de la casa. En un instante ya estaba sentado en la cocina, frente a mi estaban mis padres y Scott; que me observaba furioso. El rostro de mi padre no mostraba ninguna emoción y el rostro de mamá estaba completamente rojo... Como si hubiera estado llorando.

_ _Mom, dad..._ _comencé. Pero la verdad es que no sabía que decirles.

_ Hijo mío, nosotros..._

_ ¡Iras con un psiquiatra!_ me grito papá

_ ¡CHARLES!_

Con un psiquiatra. Psiquiatra. _**Quieren que vaya a ver a un psiquiatra, de nuevo.**_

_ ¡Y el doctor Hernández esta muy feliz de verte de nuevo!_

_ ¡No voy a volver con ese idiota! ¡No te pases viejo, solo busco libertad!_

_ ¡Golpeando al nieto del director!_

_ ¡No quiero ir con ese _argie bastard_!_

_ ¿No quieres volver a verlo? ¿A el?_ salto Scott, sonriéndome con altivez

_ Eso no es asunto tuyo_ comencé a hiperventilar, bastardo hijo de puta_ Era un niño inocente, ¿es malo pecar de inconsciente?_

_ ¡Pobrecito! ¿Como se pondría el si escuchara eso? Pobre Martín_

_ ¡No menciones su nombre!_ me tire encima de el y sujete su cuello con fuerza_ No menciones su nombre con tus labios sucios, maldito bastardo. El es mucho para tí_

_ ¡Arthur! ¡Suelta a tu hermano!_ me ordeno mamá, me aleje de el lentamente_ Iras con el doctor Hernández, quieras o no. Y si te llegas a cruzar con su hijo_ me abrazo con suavidad_ Tú estas con Alfred ahora mi vida_

_ Lo se_ le devolví el abrazo

_ Ve a tu cuarto y descansa. El viernes sera un día muy agitado..._ me separe de ella, sonrojado. Me guiño un ojo_ Mañana iras a ver al doctor, ¿ok?_

Y no me quedo más remedio que aceptar.

* * *

**Lovino Romano Vargas (17 de marzo de 1995, Roma, Italia) Esgrimista italiano, reconocido por ganar su primera medalla de oro en la disciplina en Londres 2012 con tal solo 17 años. **

**Nacio en Roma, capital de Italia. Hijo del cantante y artista Remo Vargas y de la ex esgrimista Valentina Vargas. Ella le inculco el deporte desde que era muy joven, especializandolo en el manejo del florete, pero no compitio oficialmente hasta el Mundial de Esgrima de 2011; clasificando sin problemas para los Juegos Olimpicos de Londres 2012 con tan solo 16 años.**

**Su hermano menor es el reconocido cantante Feliciano Vargas. **

_ ¡Con razón sentía que lo reconocía de algún lado, joder!_

Antonio empezó a dar saltitos emocionados en su silla. ¡Con razón el director nunca llevaba a sus nietos al cole! Uno era un cantante profesional en su país y el otro era un medallista olímpico. ¡Joder, ahora ese crío le gustaba más! Busco fotos del italiano, la mayoría era de el cuando era pequeño en brazos de su padre en alguna exposición de arte o el con su traje de esgrima. Descargo todas las fotos que encontró y luego vio en YouTube el momento en el que ganó la medalla. Sonrío con dulzura cuando el muchacho saltaba por todos lados celebrando su victoria y lloro cuando le pusieron la medalla. En el vídeo, Lovino lloraba emocionado al ver alzarse la bandera tricolor italiana.

_ Eres increíble Lovi_ susurro el español, besando la pantalla_ Lo quiero todo de ti_

...

_ ¡Achis!_

_ Uhh, ¡alguien esta hablando de ti niichan!_

_ ¡Cállate Feliciano!_

_ Como extrañaba a mis nietecitos, hera, hera~_

* * *

_ Ar...Arthur..._

Al esta debajo de mí, su bronceado cuerpo esta cubierto de sudor, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente. Me abrazo fuertemente la espalda, clavándome sus uñas.

_ Más r-rápido...Más..._ me pidió_Quiero más..._

Me incline hacia el, pegando nuestros torsos y hundí mi rostro en su cuello. Puse mis manos en sus caderas y... ¿embestí más fuerte? ¿Acaso esto es un sueño?

_ Arthur... _I lov-love y-ou..._ _

_ _You are mine_ _susurre en su oído_ Dilo, di que solo eres mío_

_ ¡Tuyo! ¡Ahh, tuyooo!_

Empezó a gritar más fuerte. Dios, su voz es música para mis oídos. Espero que esto no sea un sueño y si lo es, no quiero que se termine nunca. ¿Acaso es común tener a Alfred debajo mío gimiendo y gritando mi nombre?

_ ¡Ahí! _Again! Again!_ _abrazó mis caderas con sus piernas

_ ¿Te gusta? P-puedo... estar a-sí t-toda la n-noche... Haciendote... mío..._

_ ¡Arthur!_

**_¡Que mierda! ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?_**

Me senté en mi cama, sintiendo una extraña humedad en mis pantalones. Carajo, ¿acaso me corrí? Maldito sueño húmedo. Me desnudé y me puse unos boxers nuevos, dejando la ropa sucia en el suelo. Agarré mi celular y puse la canción primera canción que mis dedos tocaron. No entendía ni una mierda de lo que decia, este Kiku y sus canciones japonesas; no es que yo no entienda el japonés. Decidí cambiar la canción hasta que...

_Haciendo contacto visual, y cayendo por él. Entonces se vuelve una locura. No se detiene, ¡Yeah! _

Contacto visual... Recordé los ojos de Al en el sueño... Yo reflejado en esos ojos azules nublados por la pasión y la lujuria... Tomé un cuaderno y empece a escribir todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Artie Kirkland, lo hiciste de nuevo. Algún día seras un compositor reconocido... Cuando este cuerpo sea todo tuyo.

* * *

_ ¿Lo hago o no lo hago? ¿Lo hago o no lo hago?_

Antonio observo la pantalla de su computadora. Estaba desvelado, estuvo toda la noche jugando en Facebook; hasta que se había aburrido del Triviador Mundo y empezó a revisar los perfiles de sus compañeros. Y de pura casualidad, revisando el perfil de Gilbert, lo encontró...

**Lovino Vargas **

**Estudia en Academy of The World - United Kingdom**

**Vive en Londres**

**De Roma, Italia **

¡Encontró el perfil de Lovino! ¡Ahora sabía que se había mudado a Londres y que iba a ir al mismo cole que el! Su corazón cantaba en su pecho. Después de como el italiano lo había tratado hoy, dudaba que fuera a aceptar su solicitud de amistad. Siguió observando su ''biografía'' Su imagen de fondo era una foto de su hermano tocando el violín, mientras que la foto de perfil no supo distinguir si era el; estaba usando su traje de esgrimista (casco incluido) y su medalla de oro.

_ ¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡No seas cagón Toño!_

Un gran dilema existencial para nuestro amigo español. ¿A quién no le daba vergüenza agregar al Facebook a la persona que le gusta? A Francis solamente... Vio sus fotos de perfil y una punzada de celos lo invadió: un chico pelirrojo abrazaba a Lovino por la cintura y le hacia una señal obscena a la cámara y el oji verde imitaba a su acompañante, apoyándose en el. La foto era de hace dos años, pero al español no le importo. Apretó decidido el ''Agregar a mis amigos'' Ya hablaría con Lovino sobre esa bendita foto...

**Lovino Vargas ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad. **

_holaaa~ _Le escribio rapidamente Antonio, ¿acaso Lovino estaba desvelado como el?

_Hola ^^ _¡Por el santo de los tomates! ¡Le contesto!

_sabes quien soy? _¿Y si no se acordaba de el?

_No. Pero estoy aburrido y como no hay nadie aquí a esta hora es bastante aburrido_

_yo pienso lo mismo! te amo~!_

_Un momento... Tu eres ese bastardo español! _¡Se acordaba de el! _Ahora me acosas hasta en facebook! __  
_

_tu tampoco puedes dormir bonito? _

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia! _

_no puedes dormir. ya se! que tal si escuchas una cancion que escribi?_

_Por qué lo haría?_

_porque no se la mostre a nadie, ni siquiera a mis amigos..._

* * *

Lovino observó la pantalla con el ceño fruncido. Primero su hermano y su abuelo hablaban tonterías durante toda la cena, después tuvo que desempacar hasta pasadas las once y cuando por fin se pudo acostar no podía dormir. Y en el jodido Facebook no había nadie conectado tan tarde. Agregó a Antonio solo porque estaba aburrido, no era de admitir gente desconocida; y su nombre en Face (Tonito Fernández Carriedo) con su foto de fondo de tomates deberían de haberlo hecho sospechar que era el... Pero no.

_De acuerdo. Escuchare tu estupida canción, maldito bastardo. _Que conste que lo hacía solo porque estaba aburrido ¿Ok?

_gracias lovii~ _El español le mando una carpeta, la descargo y abrió al instante. El nombre del vídeo era ''pasión incompleta''

Antonio aparecía sentado en una cama con sabanas rojas, de fondo había una pared cubierta de posters del Real Madrid , el FC Barcelona y de la Selección de Basquetball de España. Lovino se sonrojo al ver que el chico solo usaba un pantalón de jean, parte de su pecho era cubierto con una guitarra. Se revolvió el cabello y empezó a cantar en su idioma natal:

_Hola, la pasión no se detiene_

_Toros, flamenco, Liga Española_

_Esta buenísimo, muy bueno_

_Sangría, ¡churros!, Paella _

El ojiverde se sorprendió, el bastardo cantaba bastante bien y su canción le hacia propaganda a España. ''Si todos los españoles fueran, como el'' pensó ''No estarían en crisis'' El chico se cacheteo, ¿como podía pensar eso de un bastardo como el?

_Sagrada Familia, todavía se está construyendo..._

Y Antonio dejo de cantar. Camino hacia la cámara y la apago. ¿Así terminaba el jodido vídeo? Lovino lo retrocedió, miro esos ojos verdes parecidos a los suyos y vio decepción en ellos. ''No debe estar inspirado''

_todavia no se como finalizar esa cancion, nada me inspira_

_Es cuestión de tiempo bastardo. No fuerces las cosas, ya llegara_

_eso que quiere decir? o.O_

_Eres bueno idiota, no fuerces un don tan maravilloso como lo es el canto._

_gracias loviii~ _

_De nada bastardo. Me voy a dormir, estoy cansado por el viaje._

_esta bien mi amor, sueña con angeles, osea contigo~ te amo_

_No digas eso tan a la ligera! No me conoces lo suficiente como para amarme!_

_te amo, te amo, te amo lovino, te amo~_

_Che palle, bastardo di merda _

Y se desconecto. Antonio bastardo, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que lo ilusionaba mucho diciéndole esas cosas?

* * *

Arthur y Antonio son muy diferentes. A excepción de su color de ojos, no tenían ninguna otra cosa en común.

Uno era británico, de piel palida, rubio, cejon y nadie a excepción de su novio, Kiku y Eli le tenia alguna estima

El otro era español, de tez bronceada, moreno, con cejas normales y hasta la tía sobrina de la prima de Francis lo quería.

Arthur tiene varias personalidades, Antonio una sola.

A pesar de lo dicho anteriormente, y ya se que me contradigo, si tienen una cosa en común ademas de sus ojos...

Los dos están apasionadamente enamorados.

* * *

_Aclaraciones-aru:_

_Los nombres de los padres de Feli y Lovi: Remo Vargas por uno de los fundadores de Roma. Valentina por la esgrimista profesional Valentina Vezzali, considerada la mejor en la disciplina._

_Lo que esta en negrita es un articulo de la Wiki inventado por mi xDD Lovi ahora sos medallista olimpico! *.*_

_Decidí__ que el cole quede en Londres porque el inglés es el idioma más hablado en el mundo, así que técnicamente se hablan todos en inglés. Lo que pongo en cursiva esta en su idioma natal._

_Y el sueño húmedo de Artie lo tuvo el punk, por si no se noto, no se si es un lime o algo así... Es como una practica para un futuro lemon._

_Y mucho Spamano. Es la segunda pareja principal y se vienen más!_

_Steel Mermaid... Tu fic me inspiro para que en un futuro aparezca mi papi Martin~_

_Canciones que aparecen: Romantic Hero de Gumi y La Pasión No Se Detiene~ Tomaranai Jounetsu de Toño_

_En el proximo cap respondo los reviews, espero que les guste... Gracias por leer~_


	7. Disgusto

**Capitulo 7: Disgusto**_  
_

_..._

_El ánimo que piensa en lo que puede temer, empieza a temer en lo que puede pensar._

_Francisco de Quevedo_

_... _

Eva Martínez se encontraba sentada en la larga mesa de su comedor, frente a ella estaban sentados sus dos hijos. Martín y Celeste. Miro fijamente a su hija, era la más joven de los tres, pero tenia que reconocer que con sus 14 años era la más madura. ¿Y su hijo? El tenia los mismo ojos azul verdosos que su ex... Se le hacia muy difícil mirarlo e informarle sobre la decisión que había tomado.

_ Chicos, ustedes saben que yo los quiero mucho_ ellos asintieron_ Y saben que mamá siempre va a estar para ustedes_ volvieron a asentir_ Y también..._

_ Anda al grano mamá_ le pidió Celeste. Ella odiaba que la gente tardara mucho en decir las cosas. Si ella era directa con la gente, ¿por qué los demás no eran así con ella?

_ Esta bien_ la mujer suspiro_ Voy a casarme con Juan_ sus hijos la miraron, sorprendidos

_ ¿Querés nuestra bendición? ¿La hora buena? ¿Qué te lleve el ramo?_ le pregunto la chica

_ No, no. Es que... Yo ya soy una mujer grande y... Ustedes son grandes también y no se si estaremos bien viviendo con Juan y su hijo..._

_ ¡Que vayas al grano mamá!_

_ Se van a vivir a Londres con su papá_

_ ¿A Londres?_ Celeste abrió sus ojos miel, su rostro cambio de la sorpresa a la alegría

_ ¿A LONDREESSSS?_ exclamo Martín histérico

_ Mírale el lado bueno mi amor. Ya viviste allí un tiempo y te dejaste varios amiguitos_

_ Pero..._

_ O te vas a Londres o te venís a vivir conmigo y Juan_

_ ¡A comer scones se ha dicho!_

Celeste abrazo a su hermano mayor. ¡Su sueño siempre fue ir a Europa! Su familia había vivido en Inglaterra cuando ella era muy joven, por lo que no recordaba mucho su estancia allí. ¡Estaba muy emocionada!

Martín le devolvió el abrazo a su hermanita. En su mente aparecía la imagen de un joven rubio, cejon y de grandes ojos verdes.

**_No quiero volver..._**

* * *

Elizabeta Héderváry se levantó de la cama con pereza. Busco el uniforme de su escuela y lo miro con asco, era muy ''femenino'' para su gusto. Camisa blanca, corbata negra, un vestido rojo de tela escocesa y un sweater amarillo. Bajo las escaleras mientras se ponía unas bonitas botas marrones, al menos le dejaban usar el uniforme como ella quería.

_ ¿No vas a desayunar Elu?_ un hombre pálido, de cabello rubio claro igual al suyo y ojos marrones asomo su cabeza por una puerta

_ No papá_ contesto la chica, peinándose y colocándose una flor naranja en el cabello

_ Después vas a tener hambre, ¿llevas dinero?_ otro hombre, de su misma tez bronceada y sus mismos ojos verdes, se asomo junto al otro

_ Si papá_ se puso unos auriculares rosas_ _Viszlát, szeretlek!__

Y salio de la casa, con su largo cabello bailando en su espalda. Permitanme contarles la historia de esta bella chica.

Elizabeta Juno Héderváry nació en un soleado 8 de junio de 1994 en Budapest. Hija de Stefan y Peter Héderváry, su mejor amiga rumana (como la llamaban ellos) Mina, presto su vientre para cumplirles a sus amigos el sueño de ser padres. Vivio sus primeros seis años en Budapest, luego se mudo a Londres donde estudio en la Academy of the World toda su vida escolar junto con Vlad, el hijo de Mina. En la secundaria conoció a Arthur, Kiku y Alfred, sus únicos amigos. El resto siempre la rechazaba cuando averiguaba sus orígenes.

_ _This is the sound of our hearts, if you listen..._ _canturreaba en voz baja, con la música de su IPhone a todo volumen, que junto con sus auriculares le bloqueaban cualquier sonido._  
_

_ ¡Eliiiii!_ Alfred agitaba su mano y le gritaba, junto a el estaba Arthur. La chica se saco sus auriculares y troto felizmente hacia ellos. ¡Yaoi en la mañana temprano! Pero...

_ ¡Lo siento Héderváry! ¡El awesome yo y Emma no te vieron! ¡Kesesese!_

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto una voz en su oído, miro a su costado, encontrándose con unos ojos violetas protegidos por unos lentes.

_ Rode... Digo, señor Edelstein, estoy bien... ¡Ay!_ la chica agarro su tobillo_ ¡No puedo levantarme!_ exclamo llorando

_ ¡Tranquila Elizabeta!_ exclamo el ojivioleta histérico, Gilbert y su amiga Emma se empezaron a reír_ No debe ser nada grave, yo te ayu..._

_ ¡No me toques!_ le grito_ Llévame a la enfermería_ le pidio a Arthur, cuando noto que estaba cerca de ella.

_ No te rías, nariz de choclo_le dijo el británico a Gilbert, Alfred levantó a la chica y entro al establecimiento

_ Mira quien habla, mejillas de tomate_ le contesto el alemán

_ ¿Tomate? ¿Quién tiene tomate? ¿Gilbo? ¡Me trajiste tomates!_

Eli apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Alfred y miro a los chicos, Gilbert ahora le gritaba a Antonio mientras Emma seguía riendo. El ojivioleta había levantado del suelo y estaba arreglando su ropa. La ojiverde lo miro con pena. Roderich Edelstein, hijo de los patrones de su padre Stefan, de una clase superior a la de ella... ¿ Sabían que lo vio besando a la hermanita de Vash Zwingli? Si, la hermanita del suizo. Recién empezaba primer año. Pero es un secreto, al igual que su enamoramiento hacia Roderich.

* * *

Guíe a Alfred hacia la enfermería, conteniendo mis ganas de asesinar al idiota de Beilschmidt. Estire mi mano y acaricie la cara de Eli, quien todavia no había parado de llorar.

_ Es una torcedura_ dijo la enfermera

_ ¡Nooo! ¡Digame que es cualquier cosa menos eso!_ sollozo mi amiga

_ Lo siento señorita Héderváry, tendrá que usar una bota para reposar el pie_

_ P-pero l-la competencia de natación es en un mes, ¿podré participar?_

_ No lo creo, no harás actividad física por un tiempito_

La cara de Eli me estropeo el humor, abrace a Alfred por la espalda y observamos impotentes como la enfermera le sacaba a Eli su bota marrón y le colocaba otra negra; atándola con cintas negras para que no se le saliera. Le permitio quedarse para ''descansar'' y fue a avisarle a sus profesores.

_ _I'm sorry Eli. _Nadie queria esto_ le dijo Alfred

_ Maldito Beilschmidt... Maldita Van der hoeven..._

_ Eli, tus verdes deberían reflejar felicidad y reflejar la luz del sol. No tienen que estar llorando_ me acerque a ella y le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza_ Haré que le agreguen esto a su ''awesome'' castigo_

__ Köszönöm__ se secó los ojos con la manga de su sweater

_ Vamos a clase Al_ fui hacia el y tome su mano. Saludamos a Eli y salimos de la habitación.

Al y yo caminamos juntos hasta las escaleras. Me dio un beso seco en la mejilla y bajo rápidamente hacia su salón. Que raro, ni me di cuenta cuando se puso de mal humor. Y ya es muy tarde para ir a clases, mejor voy al salón del Consejo Estudiantil, voy a componer un rato, fingir que reviso unos papeles y compondré otro rato.

...

Alfred se considera así mismo un buen novio. Llevaba menos de una semana con Arthur y sentía como si llevaran juntos (como pareja) desde hace años, más que molestarle, eso le daba mucha gracia. Después de todo, eran amigos desde que eran niños. Y ahora que son pareja esta seguro que toda la atención del britanico esta dirigida a el. Entonces, ¿por qué se puso celoso de lo que le dijo a Eli?

Los celos son una muestra de inseguridad, ¿no?

* * *

_ ... entonces Eli decidio irse a casa_

_ Pobre Elizabeta-chan, Beilschmidt-san puede ser muy malo_

_ No lo hizo apropósito, pero le arruino la competencia de natación_

_ Ire a verla después de clases, ¿no deberíamos avisarle a Vladimir-san?_

_ ¿Al hijo perdido de Dracula?_

Es la hora del almuerzo, le estoy contando a Kiku el accidente de Eli. Y Alfred no me ha dirigido la palabra en ningun momento, pero esta sentando junto a mi.

_ ¿Sabe como sera nuestro castigo, Arthur-san?_

_ Umm. Iba a preguntarle a los directores, pero estaban hablando con el nieto de Vargas_

_ ¿Con cual de los dos?_

_ Con el pequeño. El pelirrojo_

_ Feliciano-san_

_ Si ese_

Nos pusimos a hablar sobre que posible castigo nos impondrían los directores, son tan diferentes que no sabes que esperar. De seguro Beilschmidt, el abuelo del bastardo albino, nos haría limpiar todo la escuela o nos obligaría a entrenar con su estúpido equipo de fútbol. Mientras que Vargas era tan bueno, y un torpe, que de seguro nos hacia leer un libro y a los cinco minutos nos dejaba ir a casa. De todos modos el castigo no me importa, ahora solo quiero saber porque mi amor parece estar enojado conmigo. Y hoy tengo que ir a ver al doctor Hernández, por lo que no puedo irme con el. Hmp, igualmente lo abordare a la salida y no lo dejare ir hasta que me diga que le pasa.

* * *

El resto del día paso sin ninguna cosa interesante... Pero Alfred sigue sin hablarme. Al menos no nos llamaron para hablar del maldito castigo. Apenas toco la campana de salida, recogí rápidamente mis cosas y salí apresurado a buscar a mi chico; por suerte la gente se apartaba de mi camino cuando me veía pasar, según Kiku ahora tengo fama de presidente militar y abusador... Genial.

_ Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, ahora_ le susurre en el oído a Al cuando logre encontrarlo en medio del tumulto de estudiantes.

_ Ok_ respondió el, dejándome arrastrarlo hacia el patio trasero.

El se apoyo contra la pared, se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente el suelo. Puse mis brazos en los costados de su silueta, aprisionándolo. Tome suavemente su mentón y lo obligue a levantar la mirada, pero el cerro los ojos, evitando los míos.

_ ¿Que ocurre _my love_?_ le pregunte preocupado_ ¿Por qué no me miras?_

_ Es que... Nada, no es nada_ me respondio con voz ahogada. Me acerque más a el, juntando nuestros cuerpos.

_ No me hablaste en todo el día. Ahora no me miras, algo pasa_ le reclame fastidiado

_ _I... I... I'm jealous!_ _me grito, abriendo de golpe sus hermosos ojos azules

_ ¿De que?_ le pregunte extrañado, el aparto la mirada, avergonzado.

_ Es que a Eli le dijiste algo lindo y te interesaste mucho por ella cuando se lastimo y eso. Ya se que es tu amiga, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme así. ¿Y si le dices eso a cualquiera? ¿Y si...?_

Lo obligue a callarse con un beso. ¡Me dio tremendo susto solo porque estaba celoso! Se apoyo contra la pared y rodeo mi espalda con sus brazos, yo apoye un brazo sobre su cabeza y con el otro abracé sus caderas. Lo bese lenta y delicadamente, acariciando sus labios con los míos.

_ Alfred... Mi Alfred..._ murmure entre besos_ Me encanta cuando te pones celoso_

Lo seguí besando con suavidad, baje el brazo que estaba en sus caderas y apoye mi mano en su trasero. El se sobresalto, pero no corto el ósculo. Mordí con suavidad su labio inferior, logrando que abriera la boca; metí mi lengua con suavidad en su cavidad, acariciando sus dientes.

_ Los ojos verdes de Eli no tienen que llorar. Y los ojos azules de Alfred no tienen que mostrar sufrimiento_ susurre con voz ronca_ No quiero que sufras por mí, solo soy un simple mortal que te ofrece su vida a cambio de recibir un poco de amor y atención_ hundí mi rostro en su cuello_ Celos. ¿Qué son los celos? No lo se y no me importa. Solo se que te amo y que puedes ponerte celoso de lo que quieras, pero después puede que recibas un pequeño castigo por ello_ le apreté una nalga y me separe rápidamente de el.

_ ¿Ahora te vas al psicólogo?_ me pregunto. Esta todo sonrojado y tapaba su trasero, flor de trasero, con sus manos

_ _Yes. _Me voy volando_ me volví a acercar a el y le besé la frente_ _I love you_ _

_ _Me..._ _lo besé rápidamente y salí corriendo del lugar

_ ¡Te llamare en la noche!_

Reí en voz baja. Celos, tengo celos. Miremosle el lado bueno, tenemos algo para contarle al doc... ¿No chicos?

* * *

_Cosas re divertidas:_

_El segundo nombre de Eli, dado por mi, es una referencia a Atila, el Juno. Hidekaz lo nombre como un ancestro suyo._

_Emma Van der hoeven: Bélgica, la mala de la historia :3_

_Vlad: Rumania xD_

_Los padres de Eli: Stefan por San Esteban, patrono de Hungría. Y Peter por el jugador de waterpolo y abanderado húngaro en las Olimpiadas, Peter Biros._

_Eva Martinez: Una combinación de los nombres de las mujeres de Perón: Eva Peron y María Estela Martinez._

_¿Qué estaban hablando los directores con Feliciano? ¿Alfred se pondrá celoso de cualquier cosa que se mueva? ¿Eli matara a Gilbert cuando recupere la movilidad de su pierna? ¿Saldrán nuevos personajes? ¿De que tratara el castigo? ¿Y Arthur-punk le contara cosas traumantes al psicólogo?_

_Lo sabrán en el próximo cap xDD_


End file.
